1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial soil, which can be usefully used for a bed soil of a putting green in golf links, an agriculture and a cultivation, and a construction of a bed soil of a putting green using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various kinds of artifical soil have been developed, the conventional artificial soils have exhibited a simple effect but no compound effects, whereby the scope of using artificial soils has been limited.
In addition, although various kinds of material for soil amendment have been proposed, they are in general powdery, so that, in the event that the materials for soil amendment are mixed with soils, a disadvantage occurs in that they are one-sided, whereby they can not be uniformly mixed.
Besides, although organic fertilizers have arrived on the market in great quantities, since they generally have a lower pH and are under an overmoistened condition, it has been pointed out that the growth of plants is not good and an action of effective bacteria is insufficient. Moreover, they have been difficult to handle.
On the other hand, although the construction and improvement of a putting green have been carried out in golf links, no putting green having a construction of a bed soil having the fertilizer-holding property and the drainage-property at the same time has been realized.
In general, it has been pointed out that a putting green in golf links, in which great importance is attached to the fertilizer-holding property, shows the solidification of clayey fractions by a stepping pressure or a flowing-down water in the course of years even though it is superior in drainage-property at the beginning, whereby generating a bad drainage, a root rot of a lawn and diseases.
Thus, a sand green, in which great importance is attached to the drainage-property, has been recently designed in great quantities. However, since this sand green is too sandy to give sufficient water-holding property and fertilizer-holding property and prevent a lawn from dying, it is necessary to carry out the irrigation and the fertilization all the year round, which is remarkably expensive.